nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Helbram
|kanji = ヘルブラム |rōmaji = Heruburamu |alias = Love♡Helm Master Helbram |age = approx. 1300 |birth = December 25 |race = Fairy |height = 162cm (5'4") 65cm (2'2") 190cm (6'3") |weight = 50kg (110Ibs) 5kg (11Ibs) 101kg (223Ibs) |bloodtype = B |gender = Male |eye = Green |abilities = Link Enchantment |hair = Light Green |rank = Cardinal |occupation = Holy Knight Advisory of the Fairy King |family = |affiliation = Holy Knights Hendrickson Fairy Clan |manga = Chapter 26 Chapter 31 |anime = Episode 9 |seiyu = Ryōtarō Okiayu (as Aldrich) Hiroshi Kamiya (true form) |english = Richard Epcar (as Aldrich) Kyle McCarley (true form) }} is a Holy Knight, Guila's master, and the subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson. During the fighting festival in the Vaizel Fight Festival arc, he disguised himself as a referee with the alias of Love Helm. Helbram is a primary antagonist of the Vaizel Fight Festival arc. Appearance In human form Helbram takes on the form of the elderly knight he killed, he wears a set of copper-colored full body armor, adorning it with a purple high-collar, cloak on top. He usually covers his face with a unique helmet with a sky blue crest on it. He has an eye-patch that covers his left eye. He has a scruffy face with a beard. In his original Fairy form, Helbram has a smaller body with a pair of wings. He has a youthful appearance with periorbital dark circles around his eyes. He wears a long sleeved shirt accessorized with a sunflower-like collar. As Love Helm As Love Helm, Helbram took the disguise of a very tiny man, with a helm covering his face, a cloth that draped from the helm that covered his body, and very thin limbs, which were the only parts of his body not covered. Personality One can be fooled thinking Helbram has a serious personality because of his human face,but unless he's in a time of great crisis he tends to be quite playful even sometimes during fighting (such as his fight with Meliodas on which he constantly uses playful tones), another example is seen when he jokes that Meliodas' decoration of Guila's face was not very bad and calls it cute even though he hates humans. Helbram was also shown to like doing research, even taking notes during battle. Helbram is shown to be a flirter as he usually called any female he saw a "cutie-pie". Helbram appear to be just as cruel, ruthless and sadistic as the other Holy Knights, as he once tried to kill Diane just to make King upset. Helbram is also prideful and arrogant, believing that the Sacred Tree favors him more than King. Seven hundred years ago, Helbram was a kinder and trusting fairy, enjoying the company of humans and was interested in their cultures and philosophies. However, after seeing humans tearing off the wings of his fairy friends and subsequently killing them, the event drove him mad developed an immense misanthropy and so began killing humans for five hundred years. History Seven hundred years ago, Helbram lived in the Fairy King's Forest along with his fairy friends and the Fairy King Harlequin. Unlike King, Helbram was very interested in humans, despite King warning him that all humans are never trustworthy. When Helbram and Elaine learned that King learned how to make his own clothes from a human merchant, he playfully chided his best friend for his earlier distrust of humans. One day, Helbram and his friends went out of the forest and entered the human world, meeting a group of human travelers who promised to give them human artifacts. They soon realized that they were tricked, and the merchants started to rip off their wings to sell for money. When King arrived attempting to save Helbram, he became distracted by the dead bodies of his clansmen, and was slashed on the back by Aldrich. Seeing this, Helbram killed Aldrich out of revenge. He decided to disguise himself as the very warrior he killed, planning to kill every human. For five hundred years, Helbram continued to kill humans, until he suddenly re-encountered King. They were both shocked to see that the other one was alive. Knowing that he had to stop his best friend, King pierced Helbram through the chest with a rose, ending his life. Unknown to King, Helbram body was found and taken to a black market, circulating there for 150 years until Hendrickson found him and used a forbidden technique that was passed down from Druids called Enslavement of the Dead which brought him back to life and made him serve Hendrickson as a Holy Knight and his right hand man. Plot Capital of the Dead arc Helbram wakes his unconscious and bound disciple, Guila, informing her that she failed, while commenting that it was too early for her to fight the Seven Deadly Sins. He suddenly notices something on her face as she raises her head; he then says that the decoration on her face is not very bad which angers her greatly. Vaizel Fight Festival arc Helbram and Guila are later revealed to be supporting Hendrickson in his plot when they bring Twigo and Jericho, whose heads are both covered, to the unrevealed place where the demon's corpse is chained and kept. Both then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon blood's power-enhancing qualities, and after both drink, with Twigo exploding due to being incompatible to the blood, Helbram and his superior comment about Jericho, being compatible. Sometime after this incident, Helbram instructs Jericho, Guila, and Marmas to travel to Vaizel and kill the four members of the Seven Deadly Sins that were participating in the competition. He then disguises himself as "Love Helm", the referee of the Vaizel Fight Festival. Helbram, as Love♡Helm, is first seen when he introduces himself before the preliminary, and then declares its beginning after announcing the rules of the tournament. He commentates the proceedings during the preliminary, and after its end, and after the drawing of lots, announces the match-ups for the main tournament. Love♡Helm then announces and begins Matrona and Griamore's battle. Afterwards, Helbram proclaims Matrona the victor , and is later seen after Howzer and Taizoo's battle, when he announces the next fight to be between Cain Barzad and Old Fart, the latter being King under a disguise. After the battle, he then announces the next, and final fight of the first round to be between Meliodafu and Baan , and begins the battle. Commentating during the battle, Helbram then, after Meliodas wins his battle, announces the beginning of the first battle of the semifinals, between Matrona and Howzer; he proceeds to declare, and then begin, Meliodas and Cain's battle after Matrona wins. Finally, Helbram announces the final battle of the tournament, which is between the finalists, Meliodas and Matrona. When, sometime afterwards, Meliodas stops the battle, declaring his identity and that the Deadly Sins will now be taking over Vaizel, a shocked "Love Helm" watches on. He is later seen, following Guila, Jericho and Marmas' attack, when King evacuates him, carrying him on his back while levitating. Afterwards, during King's battle against Jericho and Guila, just as the former is about to kill his foes, Helbram, still in his disguise, vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, comically commentates on the proceedings, and after showing that he has rescued his two subordinates, attacks King with his dagger after undoing his disguise, much to King's bewilderment. Helbram addresses King as "Harlequin", and dodges King's question of how he is alive - implying that the two are acquaintances, and that Helbram shouldn't be alive - and questions King's pride in assuming he can easily battle Helbram. The Holy Knight then explains that he had expected King's confidence in the usage of Chastiefol and makes light of it by simultaneously defending against it and assaulting King. As the battle intensifies, King tries to fight back with Chastiefol but Helbram stops him at every turn, wounding him gravely, until he is unmasked and loses his helm. Helbram compliments King on possessing at least some bravery, addressing him as "old friend". Helbram then felt Meliodas in his black mark heading toward them. Meliodas then interrupts the battle, knocking King away as he lands, and subsequently begins attacking Helbram. Preventing the Holy Knight commenting, Meliodas begins executing a succession of attacks, appearing to have gain the upper hand, when Helbram returns with a heavy blow. Helbram takes the opportunity and questions whether Meliodas was mixed from the start, as he appears to be fundamentally different from Guila and Jericho. Appearing to be unable to comprehend what Helbram is asking, Meliodas continues the battle by manipulating the black substance again, but forming a gigantic blade instead, to send a series of slashes with aggressive killing intent. The Holy Knight deflects the strikes with ease, quickly moving behind Meliodas and attacking, thinking that his blow had accidentally split the Deadly Sin into two. Meliodas protects himself with the black substance acting as an armor and nullifying all the damage. He forms a wing again, attempting to reduce the distance between him and Helbram, when the latter uses the ability Hunter Wisp to create homing blast attacks, realizing that Meliodas has lost his Full Counter ability after they hit. Cornered, he molds two claws with the black substance and continues his attacks, only to be stopped by Helbram who reveals his ability Link and stabs Meliodas with his sword. Despite being told that Helbram possesses the powers of 20 more Holy Knights, Meliodas adjusts his posture and launches towards him, delivering consecutive bashes with the large claws. The 20 Holy Knights supporting Helbram via the ability Link are astonished that he was been overpowered, realizing that Meliodas' powers may still be increasing. Suddenly, Hendrickson appears before the gathering of the knights, lending Helbram a fraction of his powers, who consequently sends the rampaging Meliodas crashing into a wall with a single blow. Helbram then picks up Meliodas Broken Sword and floats up toward the defeated Meliodas and told himself that the Deadly Sins had been merrily annihilated. When Helbram was about to take Meliodas and after that Elizabeth, Diane quickly came in and and took Meliodas. Diane then saw what happened to Meliodas and started attacking Helbram furiously. Hendrickson felt Diane's powers and ordered Helbram to retreat to which Helbram does not understand. Diane then used her Sacred Treasure Gideon to destroy Helbram and Vaizel, to which he tried to escape from her powers on one of the flying creatures, the New Generation rode on, but Helbram was then crushed by Diane's powers, seemingly killing him. It was then revealed that Helbram survived Diane attack, and saved Jericho and Guila. Helbram stated that he was getting too old for this, but was glad that he gained Meliodas' Broken Sword. He removed the broken blade part and just took the hilt. Helbram then stated that the Broken Sword was one of the keys to the revival of the Demon Clan and said that the day of terror returns to Britannia is near. Armor Giant arc Helbram, Guila, and Jericho later returned to the kingdom, resting from the event, but then a Holy Knight with a loud voice appeared to them, providing information to them of a Armor Giant who was spotted at Ordan, to which Helbram was still resting, ordered the knight to mobilize the Dawn Roar to find the Armor Giant no matter what. Later, Helbram received the head of the Armor Giant from Slader and commented the size of what he is holding. Then Helbram ordered Guila to blow it up with Explosion which she complied. Kingdom Infiltration arc Helbram gave report to Hendrickson about the death of Dale and the Dragon Handle. Hendrickson explained his plan as he opened the Demon Realm seal, but it was not complete and he was forced to use the last key. Helbram then went with Dreyfus to stop the Seven Deadly Sins from attacking Liones with the aid of Guila, Jericho, Gilthunder, and Howzer. Dreyfus then asked Helbram what the Deadly Sins are since Hendrickson might have something to do with it and that Helbram is a dog of Hendrickson. Helbram tried to dodge Dreyfus' question that he knew nothing of it until Dreyfus scared him to turn into Love Helm and revealed that the Deadly Sins might be heading toward Merlin's old castle which is filled with magical artifacts. As Helbram guided the Holy Knights in Merlin's castle, Dreyfus questioned what the Deadly Sins want to which Helbram lied, saying that they wanted treasures to get more money and wonder if Dreyfus found out about the demons. Helbram encouraged Guila and Jericho while Guila asked for more information on her father, which Helbram was speechless, but agreed to tell her. The Holy Knights sense shaking underground and went downstairs to find Diane had struck underground much to Helbram's shock. As the Holy Knight, Gilthunder and Howzer fought Diane with Dragon Castle, Helbram used Link to summon the ice power Hail Bullet, but Diane broke the attack by using Ground Galdius and defeated Helbram. Helbram flew down after Dreyfus' defeat, Diane and revealed he was alive because he used one of his allies to die by using Link. Dreyfus asked Helbram if Elizabeth was in the kingdom, but Helbram lied, saying that Diane was lying until the Giant rose up again to everyone's shock and attacked Dreyfus. Dreyfus sent Diane flying to a near by town. Helbram started attacking the town to make the people believe it was Diane, which Guila calls him out on until Helbram said that the Holy Knight need a good villain to become the heroes. Helbram and the rest of the Holy Knight found the defeated Diane until Howzer and Guila go against them. Helbram tries to bring Guila back to their side as he tells her that he holds the answer to her father's disappearance only to be rebuked. This prompts Helbram to comment that Guila's stubbornness runs in the family. After Dreyfus brands the two renegade Holy Knights as traitors, Helbram prepares himself to battle his former apprentice. He is soon caught by Howzer's Rising Tornado technique and later bombarded by Guila's Shot Bomb technique in the form of a Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone. Gilthunder successfully interrupts the duo from continuing their attack, and Helbram protects himself with the two Enchantments which give him resistance to fire and wind. He compliments the two renegades of their attempt but states that it is futile. Dreyfus appears completely unscathed from their Combined Technique, and suddenly dashes forward to kill Guila with Pierce, but she is saved by Gowther just in the nick of time, surprising all of the Holy Knights. Realizing that the person is actually Gowther, Helbram appears to be slightly surprised to see his real appearance. When Gowther challenges Dreyfus, Helbram and others witness the Great Holy Knight's quick and powerful charge attack piercing through Gowther's chest. Moments later, Dreyfus frees himself from Gowther's Nightmare Teller, but receives heavy physiological damage. He decides to retreat, leaving, request Helbram to clean up the mess to which he gleefully complies. Howzer and Guila think that they possess a chance of victory now that only the Cardinal was left. Ripping off his burned cap, Helbram told Guila and Howzer that since it is no longer a free-for-all battle, he can have all the fun he wants. He quickly uses the power "Death" to cast Call of Inferno, spreading a deathly black smog which kills everyone who inhales it. Helbram states that he does not care whether innocent victims will suffer from the attack, as long as Guila and Howzer can be eliminated. Diane abruptly smashes him with her fist and claiming that she will not let anyone die. However, the angered Helbram remains unscathed, using Killer Iceberg to fatally wound Diane. When he tries to finish her off, King appears out of the blue, intercepting the attack with Chastiefol. Tears flow from the Fairy King's eyes as he enters a state of disbelief noticing Diane's injuries. As the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth laments about his always failing to protect the ones he cared for, Helbram attempts to attack him from above, commenting on the destruction of the Fairy King's Forest and the abandonment of his country. This, however, provokes the Fairy King to viciously attack Helbram all-out. Recovering from such an assault, Helbram compliments of King's fighting ability to be a lot better than back at Vaizel. When King orders Helbram to cast off his human guise so they will fulfill the promise they made 700 years ago, he reluctantly complies and his true form was revealed as a fairy much to Guila's surprise. As King mentioned that he had no idea that Helbram would be at Vaizel because of the worn-out helmet he was holding, an angry Helbram told him to shut up as he raised a giant root from the ground to attack King, only to be blocked much to his anger. Helbram wonder what King see in Diane, but King ask Helbram he should understand how it feels to lose someone. Helbram starts using the plant roots to tear Diane into pieces, but King continues to protect her from taking any damage. As King is knocked around repeatedly by the vines, Helbram mentions that King is unable to fully use Chastiefol, as he was forsaken by Sacred Tree. On the other hand, Helbram believes himself to be a True Fairy with the Sacred Tree on his side. Helbram quickly summons his roots to ruthless smash and whip Diane. Believing that he has won the battle, Helbram tosses King onto the ground. As the smoke gradually clears up, Helbram is astonished to discover that Diane was unscathed as King had used up all of his power to protect her. As King flew closer to Helbram, Helbram wondered why the Sacred Tree had not forsaken King and drew out so much power. King explained that the Chastiefol's eighth form was made to protect others and slowly heals them as the Sacred Tree had pollen to heal itself when attacked. King told Helbram that the Sacred Tree was born to protect the Fairy Realm, and has no sentiments of evil. King explained that is the reason for him able to draw out more power than Helbram. King asked Helbram whether he still intends to kill humans, Gustaf and his comrades who were allies to Helbram through Link, were shocked of their superior's true nature and as when the Cardinal ordered his subordinates to give all their powers to him, Gustaf and the others tried to break their connection to Link, only to be taken control by Helbram's Blind Follow and gave all their powers to the mad fairy to battle the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. King summoned Chastiefol back to him and prepared to fight Helbram to his fullest power. As the two Fairies clashed with each other, Helbram was starting to have a mental breakdown while King remained calm and told Helbram he could rest now, as King slashed Helbram, defeating him and breaking his Link orb. Before Helbram could fall down, Helbram told King that their plan is too late as Hendrickson has all the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and Elizabeth, King asked if Elizabeth was the final key, but Helbram told him to see it for himself as he fell down. King went close to the near death Helbram and picked up the helmet which Helbram revealed was the helmet was meant to be a gift from him to King when he got it from the humans seven hundred years ago, and said he was stupid as the helmet was dumb and ugly. King started to break down in tears, saying he agreed and left the helmet on top of Helbram dead body. However, despite being dead, Hendrickson revived him once again using Enslavement of the Dead and used him once more to fight against King when the latter went to get back Elizabeth for his plan. During the battle, Helbram is wearing King's gift helmet and no longer is able to speak as the technique corrupted him, making him a former shell of himself which bought King to tears, knowing his best friend was now a slave to Hendrickson. While fighting against each other again, King refused to fight him as he had already killed him twice, and doesn't feel right killing him the third time. Helbram drew out his last remaining will to tell King he is fine with him if King killed him as he was still his best friend. King, however still refused to kill Helbram, still feeling guilty over how many times he killed him which made Helbram to yell as he declaimed that they are no longer friends which brought a tear to King's eyes. He summoned Chastiefol Form Four, Sunflower and killed Helbram by destroying his body as the latter smiled in relief. King picked up Helbram's old helmet and wondered if they were still friends in the end. Albion arc When King returned back to the Fairy King's Forest and everyone in the forest hated him for leaving the forest for seven hundred years, King continued to blame himself and shed tears as he wore Helbram's helmet where he ended up not only hearing his old best friend's voice, but seeing him as well. King freaked out and wondered what was happening until Helbram explained that his spirit resides within the helmet and only King could see him if he wore the helmet probably because of the fact that he killed Helbram three times, but he was unsure about the theory. Helbram joked around, saying that he can't enter the Capital of the Dead due to either unfinished business or killing humans for 500 years, but Helbram did tell King that Elaine sent him a message which was to look after King and protect Ban. While King sulked over Elaine's message, Helbram ended up mentioning Hendrickson which scared King, thinking the villain is still alive, but Helbram brushed it off as he thought King overreacted. However, when an Albion appeared and started to destroy the forest, King was too injured to continue fighting the beast after attacking it it and was taken to safety by Gerheade while the other Fairies fought the giant. King put on the helmet and Helbram told him how the Fairies became lazy and weak after the war, leaving everything to the king, until King showed them what it mean to be strong and begged King to leave while the Fairies fought. However, King refused as he need to protect them and slay the beast with True Chastiefol. Abilities/Equipment Helbram is an exceptionally strong Holy Knight who is capable enough to single-handedly overwhelm King without much effort, despite King using his sacred treasure. He is even able to fight on par with Meliodas in his incomplete demon state, even though his powers were restrained in his human form. Helbram is also capable of magically disguising himself with a disguise not even individuals of the caliber of the Seven Deadly Sins can see through. In Helbram's true form, Helbram appear to become much stronger, as Howzer points out his powers now match that of a Great Holy Knight. His weapons are made from the Sacred Tree just like King's and he can even summon the branches of the tree itself. Like King, Helbram is able to fully control its power. Abilities * |Dōchō (Rinku)}}: Helbram's power allows him to take on the powers of others who ally themselves with him. As long as everyone still remains allied with him, he can add on multiple powers to his own *'Transformation': Helbram is capable of transforming himself to a different person, notably Love Helm and his human form. It is presumed that like King, Helbram has immense willpower to maintain his human form for so long that greatly limits his true powers. *'Levitation': Helbram can fly much like King even in human form. In his true form, he can levitate his sword while floating much like King with Chastiefol. Weapons *'Holy Tree Sword': Helbram wields a deadly scimitar made from the Sacred Tree in the fairy realm that he uses in close-range combat while in human form and levitates it when he reverts back to his fairy form. It is powerful as Helbram cut Chastiefol in half, which said to be more durable than steel and caused Meliodas to bleed from his darkness in his partial demon state. Once given all of the powers of the Holy Knights forcefully, Helbram has the ability to transform his scimitar into swarms of mini-sized versions of his weapon that act as rotating razor blades and sends them towards his enemy in great speed. He can use it in conjunction with his powers. Equipment *'Helbram's Helmet:' Helbram's Helmet is a special helmet that Helbram bought from a human seven hundred years ago as a gift for King, but used it as a disguise for his Love Helm identity. Once Helbram died for the third time, his spirit rest within the helmet whenever King wears it. Enchantments * |''Fuju (Enchanto) Honoo no Taisei (Rejisuto Faiya)}}: The damage received from fire is greatly reduced. Helbram used this ability to fend off against Guila's power Explosion. * |''Fuju (Enchanto) Kaze no Taisei (Rejisuto Uindo)}}: The damage received from wind is greatly reduced. Helbram used this ability to fend off against Howzer's power Tempest. * |''Fuju (Enchanto) Bōheki-maku (Hādo Purotekushon)}}: A protective barrier is formed around Helbram, capable of fending off physical attacks. Helbram used this ability to fend off against the sacred treasure Chastiefol. Power Level Relationships Holy Knights Guila Guila is his disciple, and he appears to have a fair amount of faith in her. Seven Deadly Sins King King and Helbram were best friends in the past. Helbram addresses King using his real name, "Harlequin", (without using honorific) showing that they have a great degree of familiarity between them. Battles Vaizel Fight Festival arc *King vs. Helbram: Indecisive, with Helbram having the upper-hand *Meliodas vs. Helbram: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Howzer, & Helbram: Win *King vs. Helbram (Kingdom Infiltration arc): Lost Trivia *The ''rōmaji for "Love Helm" (ラブ♡ヘルム) is an anagram of the rōmaji for "Helbram" (ヘルブラム) *According to the databook(s): **Helbram's special skill is communication **Daily Routing: Collecting human things **Favorite Food: Bread containing figs **Charm Point: Eyes **Hobbies: Observing humans **Weak Point: The lives of his friends **Dream/Hope: Looking after King **Regrets: That he was fooled by humans **The most embarrassing thing in his life: That he was fooled by humans **What he wants the most right now: A bowgun **He has a complex about his different from friends value system. **The person he respect the most is the previous Fairy King **A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Elaine. *Hendrickson purchased Helbram's body for 1,000 gold pieces *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Helbram 19th place (11 votes) for postcards, but 9th place (2481 votes) including online votes. *He smells like white roses. References }} Navigation es:Helbram Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Fairies Category:Cardinal Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters